Long Night
by rcf1989
Summary: Bree & Katherine are in Bree's lake house doing clean up, and while doing so they find something that belongs to Katherine. Most of it on Katherine's POV. Oneshot.


25 years have passed since Bree and Katherine first went to Bree's lake house, where they currently were. Since that first moment, the lake house has been their secret refuge. Whenever they were stressed, sick of everyone's crap on the lane or just wanted a little getaway, they didn't need to look beyond a two hour road trip to that house. And when they were on holiday, they always spent sometime there. In fact, Christmas celebration was moved into the lake house as both agreed that place gave it more the full Christmas theme, making the seasonal holiday perfect.

It was a Saturday morning when they decided to clean up a little the house, but especially the attic. While doing so, Bree found an old book; as she opened it she read it had belonged to Katherine.

"Kathy! I found your book!" Exclaimed Bree holding it.

"Book? What book? Did you get a drink behind my back?" Said Katherine looking at Bree.

"Don't be silly, you know I don't get alcoholic drinks anymore. It says it belongs to you."

Katherine then walked to Bree and took the book and gasped. "Where did you find it?"

"It was here, in this box. What is it?"

"It's... It's... This is embarrassing... My old diary."

"The one you kept as a child?"

"No, no, no! As kid I didn't keep any."

"Then... Oh you told me you had one when you were married to Wayne, is it that diary?"

"Nope, I have that one at home..."

"So?" Bree was eager to know about what diary was about.

"I wonder why it's here but... This one... I... I started writing it 25 years ago."

Bree was silent for a moment, thinking, until it hit her. "Oh my God! You kept one about us?"

Katherine nodded shyly and blushed a little.

"Oh don't you blush now! You're 78 already to be blushing for that." Said Bree.

"And you're 73 and blush when I say sex!" Exclaimed Katherine.

Bree then was going to say something but blushed as she heard the word, making Katherine laugh.

"Still I'm glad you didn't check the diary."

"I was going to ask you for permission."

"Are you nuts?"

"You confirmed it's about us, so I guess I could know what you say about me."

"Oh so just because I talked about you in MY diary it gives you the right to know what I said?"

"Well, yes I think so." Said Bree and smiled.

"It is private, Bree."

"Oh come on, not even a tiny bit?"

"I said it's private."

"Katherine, we've been married for 20 years! It can't be that bad."

"And? I don't read yours!"

"Well that's true but..."

"But nothing. I would use the same point to check yours."

"No it's not!"

"It is, Bree. You would say no even if you see me holding it for a second."

"Because I keep writing on mine! You said this one's old..."

"Yes but... I don't know why it was here."

"So it means than I found it for good!" Exclaimed Bree hopeful, she really wanted to read something.

Katherine sighed and walked downstairs to their room, closely followed by Bree, who didn't want to give up and at least read on of the entries of the diary. Katherine knew it, but still she just laid on their bed holding her old red diary right before Bree cuddled with her.

"Kaaaaaaaaaate... Let me read something, puhlease." Said Bree and pouted looking at her wife.

"Don't call me Kate! You know I hate it and that it reminds me of Wayne... You know he used to call me Kate when he was going to hit me or was going through it." Said Katherine upset, yet she could not deny Bree looked adorable.

"Katie... You can read it to me..." Said Bree and pouted again.

"Would you just stop it? Enough with Kate or Katie! You know I only go as Kath, Kathy or Katherine." Said Katherine and sighed. "I.. Do like Kate but... You know bad memories come back when I hear someone calling me that way."

Bree nodded and got closer to her. "I'm sorry darling, I just love calling you Kate... It makes it look like we're still young..."

"Don't be silly! Yes, we are in our 70s but inside we're still young... Otherwise we couldn't do what we do still."

Bree giggled and had an idea. "You know what would make me feel younger?"

"Having a food fight like yesterday and then dirty sex?"

"NO!! Reading me one of the entries of your diary."

"Bree! It's something private..."

"But we don't have secrets, do we?"

"No we don't since we got together."

"So then you can read me something."

"If you want that then I have full access to all your diaries, of any kind, over the last 25 years."

"That's not fair!"

"Take it or leave it. You say no secrets, and we won't have them diaries included."

"Alright, I'm in. So what are you going to read?"

Katherine opend her diary pullig away a little from Bree. "Does 12th July 2009 tell you something?"

Bree gasped. "Of course it does! That's when... We had our first kiss being fully sober! And I'm still sorry you thought I didn't want you, honey. I always mean it when I say I love you, even drunk."

Those words made Katherine smile and so did Bree before she continued.

"As a little apology I run for us a bath and texted you asking to join me... And it didn't take you more than 3 minutes to be already in the bathroom! Oh! And then you didn't let us really get dried with a towel because you took me straight into my room and I'll admit I loved it... But nothing like the hours we spent making love."

"You know you turned me into a sex and kiss addict with you, right?"

Bree giggled a little. "Yes, I know as I am one because of you."

Both smiled and kissed softly until Katherine spoke again.

"So you got it, we are reading the first entry dated on that day."

"We? You're letting me read it with you?"

"Yes darling, but I'll read it loud as you're not wearing your glasses."

"Don't be a tease!"

"Just a little. Now let's get comfortable before I start reading it..."

It took them no more than 5 minutes to find a good position for them, still cuddling, to be comfortable before Katherine started to read the entry on her diary...

_July 12th, 2009_

_I don't even remember when was the last time I wrote an entry on a diary... Oh yeah, when that jerk I had for first husband smacked me all he wanted. I had to keep track of what things I got broken each time and even bruises. I know, I know, sounds crazy but if you had been in my situation you would like to know what parts of you body were still safe._

_Anyway, this time I am writing for a very different reason. As different as I haven't been so happy and satified, yes in THAT sense, in... Well ever! My god, I would never thought first I'd be with a woman, second the things we can do to another and third the ones we really did! I've never been a saint, but if I get my ticket to hell for this? I take it gladly._

_She will probably kill me if she ever finds out I am writing this, but I don't care. I want to have this in the case I ever have some kind accident and I lose my memory or I simply want to remember this the best I can by reading my own words._

_I am already living with her but not for the reasons I would want... Wait, am I saying I want to move in with her for real? Uhm... I think I did tell the truth when I said a few words and so it wasn't the wine taking over me. Anyway, as I was saying I moved in to help her... The poor thing is back into her alcoholism and needs help and I am the only one willing to make her recover so here I am in the guest room of her house._

_And although I'm here to help her, we agreed on giving her one last chance to drink but enjoying some company... Mine. The last time I got so drunk I was still in my early 20s. That was what I call a crazy weekend! I think I was only sober when we drove to that lovely lake house and driving back here... Or were we when we did what we did on her expensive carpet? Not that I am really complaning but well, it would have been much better being sober. Still I recall everything like it did just happen a few minutes ago._

_So we left on Friday, after lunch. We packed a few things, just what we thought we'd need for our getaway, and we went to a little village mostly in the woods. Turns out Bree has a lake house there so I couldn't say no to that! We arrived a couple of hours later and I thought I was in heaven! It's on a lovely place, rather private I must say, with a great garden not to add the backyard. Well I think that's an understatement as it leads this wonderful trackfield. Again, like heaven. _

_We walked for a while until we were by the lake and even with a waterfall! The view was breathtaking, not to add Bree was being emotional in public. Okay, it was just me but she was smiling, for real not faking, and took my hand! To walk around the area while she told me a few things. Still, being there was like she found a part of her that was missing, I don't know what it was but as soon as we arrived she was radiant, and no, neither of us did kick off the drunkness festival yet._

_She seemed happy not to be alone there or that was not alone there and also having someone to drink with. I really don't know, I can't get into her head even if I can read her like an open book most of the time. And also she was... Different, like her uptight self stayed back in Fairview because as soon as I looked a way for a moment she pushed me into the lake! That little snake had the guts to do that and even laugh at my face. Of course, that didn't last for long as when she tried to help me out I pulled her to the lake with me. Her face was priceless but well we would have ended up there anyway because the day was quite hot._

_After some swimming, we walked back into the house totally soaked because well we had our clothes on when it happened. Anyway, we changed and then prepared dinner before we kicked off the drunk fest. I think we already had almost 2 bottles of wine just for dinner! I don't know if Bree has a stomach or a sponge there because I've never seen anyone drink so much in so little._

_And here is when all started to change and neither of us had this planned or expected it to happen. We were doing the dishes, something we've done many times together, but something was different because at one point our hands touched and it was like electricity passed from one another. We looked at each other with the same shock and then it was just awkward. But then, trying to avoid eye contact we crushed into each other, our bodies seemed to be glued and you could notice the nervousness in both of us. We could smell the wine from the other as our faces were very close, especially our lips, and then it just happened. Before I could notice I had Bree's tongue almost down my throat._

_I don't know if it was the alcohol, our loneliness or something we had wanted for sometime. Mhm, maybe a mix of those three all ticking at the same time. Whatever it was, was awesome. I mean, no, we didn't stop right there kissing... You know that... When you start there's no stop and clearly we didn't stop until we made each other scream our names in pleasure. I don't think I'm going to look at that dinning table the same way anymore, and if Bree's around even less. Hell, I don't think I won't have 'naughty' thoughts when I go back there. There isn't a room that we didn't... Enjoy._

_So after we were done at the dinning table, we got more drinks and continued getting drunk in living room... Now I don't know how we managed to drink so much when we spent more time making out. Not to mention we had sex again in the couch! And when we finished drinking for that day, quite late I must say, we cleaned the best we could due to our drunkness and went upstairs. I was supposed to stay in the room next to Bree's but let's just say the woman needed some extra action before sleeping. I never thought she could be in such need of attention, not that I complain, I just didn't see it coming. _

_Saturday was full of surprises too. The first? It was even hotter than Friday so after a little talk we came up with the best idea: considering we've seen each other naked for a while already, why bother getting dresed if after all we were alone? The second surprise was just what we did: sex in bed so early in the morning, shower and then doing it there again, breakfast, dinning table sex again, getting a few drinks, make lunch and making out while lunch was being done, walk around the backyard... Until I tripped as it had been raining at night and well Bree was just kind enough that she joined me in the muddy grass. Not that we laid there for long just staring at the sky. No, 5 minutes later we were already having a mud fight, then rolling around to end up having sex again. So dirty but so good too. It was just different from what we really are, or well what we pretend to be in Wisteria Lane. That house is like the freedom we needed and if it meant being covered up in mud from head to toe, then it's fine. _

_After that we made it to the trackfield, still tumbling around as we both were drunk again, and made it to the lake. This time we got there together, I mean into the lake, and had a good time. Like if we were teens again but without the worry of what would our parents think if they knew what we were doing. Still we swam for a while, get rid off the mud and yes, for change, did it once more. However this time was different because we were still in the lake and instead of uhm... Taking turns to please the other, we did it at the same time and I loved that. Okay, I'm not gonna lie, I loved each time but that one being literally one, was amazing. Still I have a favourite of all the times we did it over this past weekend and it's not the one on the lake._

_So after a while we went back to the house and instead of making dinner, we took a couple of bottles of champagne, whipped cream and strawberries, and had a long and relaxing bath. I adore doing that and with Bree it was just lovely. We could be in silence and it wasn't awkward, it was just... Natural, like we've been together for a long time and what we were doing that weekend was a routine for us. Now, I can get used to that easily except the drunkness._

_And even more after all the sex we had that day? All night long. I love and adore sex a lot and more when my partner in crime is so awesome, but dear God... That woman is going to kill me! What a hunger for sex, it's like some kind of wild special creature in a desperate need for attention and release, and I must say I am glad I made her that... Satisfied, but each time it was more and more and more! Not to mention all she did to me... At some point I thought I was going to collapse right there, I felt my heart was going to explode when Bree made me come 6!!! Times in 15 minutes! That is what I call a sharp and fast tongue! And well not only my heart but my entire body was about to explode if I hadn't begged her to give me a break. I still can't believe I begged someone to stop making love to me, but it was too much, I had quite a hard time breathing._

_We didn't stop until we saw the sunrise, it was something beautiful to experience. Spending a long night making hot, sweet, passionate love until so early in the morning with such a beautiful and lovely woman is something I would give anything to do all over again._

_And then Sunday came. We didn't sleep that much, we were up by 10 in the morning but neither of us was tired and we just had those sleepy yet adorably happy faces. Seriously, Bree looked so adorable while she's asleep, she's just like the sleeping beauty or even a porcelain doll but in real life. I woke up a little earlier than her so I could notice that, obviously._

_We then did the same things as Saturday since we woke up, in the very same order. Still after we made lunch we decided to get dressed and enjoy the sunny day out in the huge backyard. Lunch was fun though we didn't drink anything because we were still drunk from Saturday, especially when we ended up feeding each other and then cuddling on the blanket when we were done. I am still surprised how our bodies fit so perfectly with each other._

_After an hour we went back to the house and cleaned all we used, tidied everything up and as it was still so early, Bree wanted to take me for a walk and I agreed. As we were almost by the trackfield, I was surprised when Bree reached for my hand, intertwined fingers included, and as I first looked to our hands and then up at her face and she's smiling brightly at me just like a little girl and finally, leaning over me she gave me probably the sweetest kiss I've ever had. Her lips still tasted like chocolate and orange, and also mixed with that soft strawberry gloss. And then she told me she hasn't been so happy with anyone, that she's never behaved such way before not be such a sex machine at all. It was like if she was out of control and she loved that and what made my heart skip a beat or two was that Bree does not want this to end. Trust me: neither do I!_

_Where was I... Oh yes, so after Bree said that we continued walking but this time we passed the lake and went over the waterfall. There's a little cave there and we spent sometime just sat on the ground close to each other. I don't know how much we spent there, but it was just calm and relaxing. We could see the whole area from there while we could hear the water falling and just being there alone was something especial._

_When we left that little cave a thunderstorm was about to start and we hoped to make it back to the house before it started but no luck. We were still by the lake when it started. As soon as we heard the first thunder it started to downpour heavily. By the time we were in the backyard we looked like we just showered with our clothes on but that didn't take our happiness away especially mine when Bree stood right in front of me smirking and pulled me to her with an unknown force, at least for me, and it was the first time she kissed me that way. I felt the need, desire and passion yet sweetness and love, yes love, on it all together. If Bree hasn't been holding me when she kissed me I am sure I would have ended up in the ground, my legs weren't really in condition to stand that without some help. And it was still downporing heavily when she did that! I can't help but finding it romantic._

_As we pulled apart, Bree was still holding me as we heard the sound of another thunder. We didn't stay long as we run into the house and started giggling like if we were teens not wanting to get caught doing something dirty._

_We then walked to the living room, as the fire light was still burning and we sat on the quite expensive carpet. As we were soaked still, we removed our clothes and well we didn't really bother about putting them in a neat way because we were freezing! We got closer because there's nothing better than human heat to help one another not to feel so cold and well, we just couldn't help it._

_First we were just sat together, next to each other and very close. Then our arms started to have a live of its own and wrapped around each other until we laid down on the carpet and cuddled. From cuddling we got into something else, slowly and gently our lips met like we've been doing it for a long time. From those innocent kisses, we continued going further, deeper and deeper as each minute passed by until it was so intense we both moaned and that was when we took it to the next level again._

_As our lips parted we stared at each other before we kissed hungrily and then I felt Bree's lips going down my neck. Oh how much I love feeling her lips on my neck, those soft and gently kisses against my skin. She continued kissing my neck for a while until she went down to my collarbones and then kissing every inch of my skin in my chest until she was on top of me. We kissed again and her lips traveled down my skin again, leaving butterfly kisses everywhere, until she reached my breasts. I don't think they ever got such attention before, and that's something! Massaging, kissing, licking and bitting them seemed to be Bree's new favourite activity because she spent quite a lot doing that, but mostly mine because I enjoyed it a lot._

_When Bree was done there, she continued kissing down my skin until she stopped a little in my navel and then went further down to my hips. I can scratch from my list have them kissed, licked and kissed all over again now. And I must say she was driving me crazy already and I couldn't help it wanting more, I mean, who wouldn't want more?_

_She smiled down at me lovingly as she caressed my thighs softly and slowly parted my legs and sat between them. And still being that gentle with my legs, now in the inner side, she leaned in once more to kiss me... I think I'm addicted to her lips... Is not a bad addiction, right? I mean, I don't have to spend money on them though I don't know if they will ever be available for me again so I better took my chance and claimed them as mine as much as I could, which was what I did._

_As our lips parted ways once more, Bree smirked down at me and in less than 10 seconds I lost sight of her head as... Well it was between my legs. I still can't believe the wonders this woman can do with her tongue! And that time she included something new that almost sent me over and far and beyond any edge there's ever been as she pushed her tongue inside of me several times until she picked up a pace, also followed by her fingers rubbing my core. Lord, just writing this after it happened just a few hours ago is making me hot..._

_Anyway, just when I was about to explode and scream her name from the top of my lungs, I stopped her. Of course, this shocked Bree as she thought she was doing something wrong until I told her that as it was the last time we were going to be there and who knew if we'd ever come back together nor if we'd have that kind f experience again, I wanted it to be fair. Her face turned into a bright smile as she heard me and nodded content as she liked the idea._

_Bree helped me to sat up and our bodies were close again. I then leaned in to kiss her once more, and as we got lost in our kiss, I slowly pulled her back down so I was on top of her by the time we broke the kiss. I couldn't help but noticing how beautiful she looked by the dim light of the fire, making her hair look redder, her eyes were shining more than usual and her skin... She just looked like she was glowing, just... Perfect._

_As I leaned in to kiss her again, I felt her arms wrapping around my waist tightly and pulling me down and so closer to her, making me kiss her deeper than planned. Still, when I managed to break the kiss I moved my lips down her skin. Her long and beautiful neck was my next stop, then her collarbones and chest... It was so different than what I usually do with a man, but I must say I enjoyed it more... There's more to play with. So then I started playing with her breasts, first caressing them softly before I started to trail kisses all over them until I drew my attention to her nipples. Carefully, first in one obviously, I moved my mouth over it and kissed it a few times to then trace circles with my tongue right before I introduced it in my mouth. It felt good, but the best was Bree's reaction to what I was doing, I loved it. So as it was still inside my mouth, I traced circles again and suddenly, I still wonder why, I bit it hard and Bree's face was priceless as it came along a loud moan._

_I continued doing that for a while, alternating from one breast to the other but the one that didn't have my mouth's attention had one of my hands. When I finally moved on, I continued kissing her skin. It was like if I was drinking from her, like some kind of delicate, rare and exquisite drink I never had before and I was taking my time tasting it. As I reached her navel, I licked and blew it dry again and that's when she was already begging me to take her. I don't think I've ever felt so wanted in my life, and I, of course, obliged._

_Faster than before, I parted her legs as I moved my tongue down her skin. I caressed her inner thighs and she was then urging me more and more to stop teasing and finally take her. So then, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses in her thighs, I flicked my tongue over her clit a few times, very slowly and all the time I was looking at her, reading her face. When I stopped she parted even more her legs for me so I decided to lay down on my stomach and be as close to her as possible right before I started to lick her again._

_As each minute passed by, I was working faster and faster on Bree, and more when I eased two fingers inside of her along with my tongue still licking her. Of all the times we had sex that weekend, that was the best because it was the only one we could say we were sober, or almost at least._

_Anyway, I kept going for a little longer and then is when I heard her scream again my name as the orgasm took all over her and then I continued licking her for a little longer, even faster than before so it happened again but this time she cried in pleasure. It was so intense that Bree couldn't help but shedding some tears yet her smile was wonderful._

_As I was lying next to her, she pulled me closer to kiss me deeply and we both moaned once more, especially me as I felt two of her fingers inside of me again and pumping fast and hard. I had to move one of my legs so we both could be more comfortable. Bree continued working on me with her magic fingers as we got closer and kept kissing all the time. By the time I was close she added another finger more and even faster than before, so she was driving me to the edge. And then we rolled in the carpet, Bree on top of me again looking at me like if she was some kind of wild panther and she pressed down on me more, making her fingers go deeper in me, and at the same time she bit my neck, I screamed as loud as I could as it was my orgasm taking over me. And oh no, Bree didn't have enough with that as she continued going on making me do the same thing two times more._

_I swear this woman is going to kill me one day, now if it's because we're having such intimacy again? I won't be complaining._

_Bree then finally rolled off me and were both smiling to each other. And then is when coming from nowhere we... I don't know yet how I did it, nor how could Bree either but... I told her that I do love her and that I wished I moved in with her because this, what we've done over the weekend, was going somewhere and not just a 2 and a half days affair. To my surprise... Bree agreed with everything I said and after she gave me a gentle kiss she whispered she loved me and wanted us to be something else than an affair or 'friends with benefits'. That made me so happy... Who thought I'd ever end up with a woman? Well I think it's time to say never say never especially when it comes to happiness._

_We then cuddled for a while until we decided to have a quick shower together and well it wasn't as quick as we planned because we spent sometime making out too._

_We didn't leave until an hour later and it was time to go back home, sadly. At least Bree allowed me be the driver as we went there in her car; however it wasn't easy because each time there was a red light, stop or traffic jam, I already had her lips in my neck if not my own lips. _

_After a two hour drive we were finally back in Wisteria Lane but Bree seemed different, she was cold and distant again... And she's been like that for two hours already. She almost hit me with a spoon when she was making dinner, I only sneaked my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek... I didn't do anything so I don't know why she's behaving like this after she told me she loves me and want us to be together... And she was sober when she said so!_

_Oh great now my phone's ringing... A new text... From Bree! "I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier, I'm not used yet to be with a woman but... A warm bubble bath and I are waiting for you, are you coming? I love you, darling."_

_I think I just died a little inside, so it's time to finish this entry... I do hope we have another long night._

_-----------------------_

As Katherine finished reading the entry, she looked at a Bree.

"So? Did I satisfy your curiosity miss I want to know it all?"

"Yes, but I never knew you'd remember everything so... Vividly." Said Bree smiling.

"Well my memory may not be as good as it used to be now at times, but back then it was excelent."

"You're memory's still great silly! If not you wouldn't remember important dates..."

"I'd be a terrible wife if I didn't." Said Katherine and sighed a little.

"You're a wonderful wife, my love. Older than me, but still wonderful."

"Oh don't you tease me now because I married a woman younger than me! Yours is older than you."

"Yes, I know my wife's older... But I love her."

"I love my younger wife too."

Both ladies, smiled at each other before their lips met in a tender kiss. As they pulled apart they were still smiling, but were close too as Bree then rested her head over Katherine's shoulder. And they were a happy couple, which was no secret for anyone. They've been together for 25 years, the first two were spent as a secret as Bree's divorce wasn't easy and they decided that some time had to pass before announcing their relationship to their friends, who reacted positively to them... After all some of them had bets about when would they get together. And three years later they got married, so the last 20 they've been wife and wife. No matter how much have passed, they still felt young inside like they did the first time they went to the lake house. On their 70s but feeling like teens whenever they were with each other.

"So I was thinking we could do something tonight..." Said Bree looking up at Katherine.

"What is it honey?"

"After you read me that entry, I got an idea."

"I listen so go on."

"How about I prepare for us a warm bubble bath and you bring the strawberries and whipped cream?"

Katherine smiled liking the idea. "And a bottle of that non alcoholic champagne too. If we do it, we shall do it right."

"That sounds even better but what if... Let's say I suggest... Such a long night like the one we had the first time we came here together?"

"You mean... Making love until... The sunrise?"

Bree only nodded and smiled brightly at Katherine.

"Bring. It. On."

Those were the last words any of the said before they let their passion took over them, starting on that bubble bath and carried on until the sun rose up in the sky. Indeed it was another long night.


End file.
